During the past project period, CCSG development funds were provided to launch the Survey and Biospecimen Shared Resource (SBSR). The SBSR provides high-quality laboratory and survey services to support Vanderbilt investigators conducting epidemiologic, clinical, and other population-based research. Major services provided by the SBSR include consultation for study design and protocol development, processing of biological samples, DNA extraction, biospecimen storage and requisition, genotyping assays, project management, interviewer-administered telephone surveys, web-based surveys, and other data collection methods. Most epidemiologic and clinical investigators do not have their own laboratories and are unfamiliar with laboratory operations. At the same time, most basic science labs are unequipped to handle the large volume of samples in epidemiologic studies. Furthermore, most clinical investigators do not have the expertise, time or resources to develop questionnaires, data collection systems, and study procedures. The SBSR enables investigators to access significant expertise and experience in epidemiologic research, avoid the start-up costs associated with hiring and training staff for data collection and sample processing, and share experienced research staff with other projects to reduce study costs. By implementing rigorous quality control protocols, SBSR significantly enhances the quality in data and specimen collection and processing. In its first year of operation, the SBSR has provided high quality services to more than 20 VICC members and supported research for multiple large studies, including three large cohort studies and two SPORE projects. The growth of the SBSR continues to escalate with the expansion of population and translational research at the VICC. The leadership team for the SBSR is composed of three investigators with extensive experience in epidemiology studies of lifestyle factors and biomarkers for cancer. Wei Zheng, Ph.D., is the senior scientific director for the SBSR. Qiuyin Cai, Ph.D., is the scientific co-director overseeing operations for the laboratory services, while Martha Shrubsole, Ph.D. is the scientific co-director responsible for survey research services These investigators each bring unique and complementary expertise and knowledge to ensure the efficient operation of this highly functional shared resource.